Government of Burgundy
Government The Empire of Burgundy is comprised of two major administrative bodies, the ''Conseil de l'État (Council of the State) ''and the ''États généraux (Estates General). '' Conseil de l'État The monarch is assisted by the Conseil which is made up of several positions. The positions oversee and administrate different ministries. They are: Chancellor of State, Controller General of Finance, Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs, Secretary of State for War, Secretary of State for Ingress, Secretary of State of the Household, Secretary of State of Protestant Affairs. * ''Chancelier de l'État:'' The Great officer of the Crown, appointed by the Emperor responsible for administration of the Council, and Justice of the Empire. Will take care of concerns of administration in accordance to the Emperor’s intentions. Draws up ordinances, edicts, declarations, and letters relating to Justice and administration. Head of all councils and Head of all the Courts of Justice. * ''Controlleur-General des Finances:'' The minister in charge of finances. The responsibilities of the Controller General were the most extensive of all the administrative positions. The Controller General had the power "to report in our Counsel of all affairs which are of concern to our service and of any others”. Responsibilities include: the control of state expenditures, control of State revenues (taxes and fees), management of national economy, control of the merchant navy, and so forth. * ''Secrétaire d'État aux Affaires Étrangères:'' Will be given the responsibility to research states, notably in Europe, and political and international issues of the time. Will arrange diplomatic meetings, grant advice as to foreign policy during wartime and peace, and will be responsible for presenting possible marriages with other states. * ''Secrétaire d'État à la Guerre'': One of the specialised secretaries of state, responsible for the Army, overseeing border provinces. In times of war, will be the Head of the Conseil de Guerre and responsible for drawing up maps for warfare out of RP, and will be responsible to research military issues of the time * ''Secrétaire d'État à l'Intégration: ''Minister that will be responsible for taking census of all nobles in the group, basic information, and management of these members. Is allowed to grant advice to the Emperor on placement of nobles in the group. * ''Secrétaire d'État du Maison: ''Overseer of the affairs of the Maison de l’Empereur, a formal position granted that will work closely with the Grand Maître, who is the direct authority over the Maison, on issues and organisation within the household. Will be in charge of recruiting officers of the Maison, typically the guards, and will submit these posts for the Emperor’s Approval. The position will be responsible for overseeing the Emperor’s buildings, overseeing the elections of Abbeys and heads of Religious Orders, and overall Administration of the Provinces. * ''Secrétaire d'Etat aux Affaires Protestantes: ''In charge of overseeing Protestant affairs. Will not be needed at every meeting, but will work closely with the Secretary of State of the Maison on affairs regarding to it (see above). Estates General =